The Best of Intentions
by Death Eater Bella
Summary: ArcherOC. Captain Rachel Robinson is the Captain of the NX02 Columbia. While her ship is decommissioned Admiral Forrest requests she join the NX01 Enterprise under Captain Archer for their journey into the Expanse...
1. Decomissioned Ships and Attack Manoevers

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Enterprise...unfortunately... However I do own the fantastic Captain Rachel Robinson... :D. _

****

**_The Best of Intentions_**

"Captain?" the ensign at the helm called,

"Yes?" I replied

"I've lost all helm control, it seems power is being routed from deck C section 28!"

Sirens blared overhead, "INTRUDER ALERT!" I pressed my comm. button.

"Security detail to deck C section 28!"

"Captain, I've regained control of the helm, proceeding to encrypt helm control!"

"Good work Ensign"

"Thank you, m'am!"

Ensign Johnson was thrown from his seat as we were hit by a Xindi blast

"Evasive maneuvers Johnson bring us round, commence attack maneuvers Robinson"

"Captain?" the ensign looked puzzled. I winked at him,

"One of my own creations may as well test it now!" Johnson smiled

"Yes m'am!"

_Beep beep_

I pressed my comm. button

"Robinson here!"

'Captain, we have detained the Xindi intruders and are proceeding to the brig"

"Well done Holt"

"Attack maneuvers Robinson commencing!" Ensign Johnson stated from his station. The ship swerved around the oncoming Xindi and positioned itself at the back of the Xindi vessel and …

"Fire at will!"

"Yes m'am!"

I shielded my eyes as did the rest of the crew on the bridge of the NX-02 Columbia, the Xindi vessel exploded with a tremendous force that sent a shockwave heading towards my ship

"Evasive maneuvers ensign!"

We glided out of the path of the shockwave just in time only feeling a slight brush of it, which still shook the ship.

_Beep beep beep_, the doors on either side of the simulation craft slid open to a group of high ranking Starfleet officers applauding our efforts

Admiral Forrest made his way over to me "Captain Robinson, you have once again outdone yourself, that strategically brilliant attack maneuver Robinson will go down in the history books under your name that was pure genius!"

"Well thank you, Admiral; it's always nice to finally see the fruits of one's efforts" He laughed,

"Yes indeed Rachel, yes indeed, which leads me to my next request of you and your obvious expertise on the bridge of a starship. Due to your ship the NX-02 Columbia's retirement, I am requesting you join the crew of the NX-01 Enterprise, under Captain Archer, they have just been re-commissioned and are preparing for their journey into the Expanse to discover and stop the monstrous Xindi weapon that is being created"

I thought on it for a moment, Archer? Another man, great! I said to myself, that's all I need, to be pushed around by a power-hungry sex-crazed lunatic as it seems all male captains were. I had learned the hard way during the academy.

"In what position am I too this Captain Archer?"

Forrest assured me "You will be his equal aboard Enterprise but while on the bridge, Archer does still have the final command on matters as it still his ship"

"Understood, Admiral, I would be delighted to join his crew, I was pretty disappointed at missing out on that mission so thank you!" Forrest assured me. I held my hand out for him to shake. Admiral Forrest was beaming,

"I knew you would, you will be meeting Archer and his crew in two days time at 0900 hours.

I was adjusting the four buttons on my uniform which signified my Captaincy, I polished them profusely last night, hoping they would sparkle and forcefully remind this Archer that I was his equal. I know that I was being rather presumptuous about Captain Archer but, I know enough male Captains to know that when you've seen one you've seen them all.

_Bzzz_.

"Enter"

"Good morning Captain Robinson"

"Ahhh, good morning, Ensign Johnson, and how are you today?" I smiled at him; he was one of my favourite ensigns aboard the Columbia

"Very well thank you Captain, well we should be heading down to the transporter room if you want to be on time, may I take your bags?"

"Thanks Johnson"

"You know Captain, I'm gonna miss you while you're away, you're the best captain a ship could have." Johnson said on our way down to the transporter room.

I was startled by his statement, as I thought I was disliked by most of my crew

"Why thank you Ensign, it's nice to know that I'm appreciated" I shook Ensign Johnson's hand when we reached the door to the transporter room. He beamed at me as he handed me my bags,

"Enjoy your trip ma'am" and with that he turned around and walked back into the mess hall and joined his shipmates.

I took a deep breath and walked through the door with a smile on my face

Admiral Forrest's face lit up when I stepped into the room

"Ahhh look she's five minutes early too, you just keep getting better and better don't you Captain?"

"Of course, Admiral!" I laughed, "Could we get going now? I'm anxious to meet the crew."

"Definitely Robinson, I'll just inform Archer." he turned toward the comm. and pressed the button

"Forrest to Enterprise"

"Archer here, what can I do for you Admiral?"

"Well Captain Rachel Robinson, is eager to board your ship and get acquainted with you and your crew, permission to come aboard"

"Permission granted, Archer out"

Well, I thought to myself, that's a surprise, he sounds like he was amicable but, regarding his personality, was an impression yet to be arrived at.

I placed my bags on the transporting pad next to the one I was standing on,

"Thanks Admiral, I'll keep in touch…. Energize" I said as I disintegrated and reformed on the transporting pad on the starship Enterprise.


	2. New Feelings and Dreams

_Disclaimer: Look at Chapter 1_

When I completely formed and stepped off the platform, I noticed there were four people, standing in front of me a Vulcan woman and three men. One of which, caught my eye immediately; he was tall, dark hair and his face was set in a serious tone, nonetheless he was gorgeous. Though none of them looked remotely like they could be the Captain Archer I was thinking about;

The good looking man stepped forward, with a warm inviting smile and said

"Good morning Captain Robinson, I am Captain Jonathan Archer and these are my senior officers: my Science officer Sub-Commander T'Pol; Chief Engineer Commander Charles Tucker, who we just call Trip, at this he turned to Trip and smiled and last but not least; Armory officer Lieutenant Malcolm Reed"

"Thank you very much for this opportunity Captain Archer, I look forward to getting to know you and your crew." I smiled genuinely into Archer's eyes. He is not what I expected, he is so courteous, _and gorgeous _a small voice in the back of my head spoke up, but I quickly shook that thought out of my head.

"Please, Captain, call me Jonathan" he smiled as he reached down and picked up my bags.

"Thank you Jonathan, and please call me Rachel."

"I'll show the captain to her quarters" he dismissed the other officers

It was silent in the turbo lift on the way to my quarters

"You are not what I expected at all" I said breaking the silence, he looked at me puzzled so I added, "You are the most courteous, and I hope you don't mind me saying this, handsome Captain I have ever met." He turned around and smiled.

"Thank you Rachel, and on that point, you can't have met very nice people along your way"

"Well, no not really, every ship I have been on where the captain is male, I get downtrodden straight away, just because I am a woman and apparently in the words of one of my Vulcan friends, I'm "physically appeasing" so I have every man who talks to me acts like they are expecting something at the end of it, if you get my drift." I gave an exasperated half smile

Jonathon who was still looking into my eyes said "Well without sounding like those other captains, I can vouch for that fact"

The turbo lift doors opened and he let me step out first. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Vouch for what exactly Jonathan?"

"That you're physically appeasing," he smiled again at me as he stepped in front of me and led me down the hall way towards my quarters. I was dumbfounded, this Captain, who I first thought I was going to hate, turns out to be the most gorgeous, kind man I have ever met. I am going to enjoy my time here, I thought, as I followed Archer down the corridor.

"Well this is it, I hope you like it. If you need me, I'll be in my quarters which are just down the hall" He said as he showed me inside the room. I thought he was going to turn and leave, but he just stood there not knowing what to do next.

I smiled inwardly at a dark thought that crossed my mind of me, Jonathan and my quarters.

"Anything else Captain?" I smiled at him playfully

"Oh I'm sorry, just fazed out for a moment there," he turned to leave before looking back at me again, "You are welcome to attend dinner in the Captain's mess at 1900 hours, just us and the senior officers. Just a special little introductory dinner, get you further acquainted to _me_ and my officers, see you then Rachel" he smiled at me as he continued his way out of my room.

As soon as he had gone I fell into the nearest chair, a deaf person could have picked up the emphasis he placed on the fact that I would be getting further acquainted to him. _It's just your imagination Rachel; you want him so you think he wants you too. Ignore it. _The thought crossed my mind I conceded to the point; it was most likely that was the case he is probably already married with kids. I was just lying there absorbing my thoughts on Jonathan when…

Buzz (my doorbell)

"Enter." A young man with wavy light brown hair stepped into my quarters; I recognized it was Commander Tucker the Chief Engineer.

"Good morning Commander Tucker, what can I do for you?" I smiled warmly at him, hoping to gain another new friend today.

"Call me Trip ma'am if you wish, I was here just to mention something on an unofficial basis, that is, if you haven't already noticed"

"Yeah sure Trip, take a seat" I eyed him warily as he gingerly placed himself down across from me, wondering what he was going to say. But I could tell he seemed awkward about saying it, this further entrenched my curiosity.

"Well ma'am" he started, when I interrupted

"Rachel, call me Rachel" I hated formalities only using them when absolutely necessary

"Yes Rachel, well, um, okay, this is about Cap'n Archer, he has been talking about your arrival, non-stop ever since Admiral Forrest said you were coming, that we were all sick of it, no offence,"

"None taken" I replied, with a slight smile on my face, it seemed that my brain was wrong this time about him.

"Well, to be frank, by now, despite the fact you have only been here for two hours; you would have picked up, the fact that he is interested in you. He just came to me not 5 minutes ago, saying you hated it when other male captains used to hit on you, so he's worried that he will fall in the same group. Everything he does is in the best of intentions, he would never ever in his whole life take advantage of anybody just for personal gain, trust me on that one"

Before I responded to what Trip said, I studied Trip, thinking how lucky that Archer is to have an officer who is also a friend.

"Well you can let Jonathan know that those Captains weren't as good looking, or as nice, and off the record those other guys were complete sleaze bags, if I remember my 20th century terminology correctly." I sat back smiling to myself, thinking Jonathan was already beginning to grow on me.

"That's what I told him Rachel, you know giving him the benefit of the doubt, but he panicked and locked himself in his office demanding to be left alone.

_Beep Archer to Trip_

"Excuse me a moment" he pressed the comm. button "Trip here what's up Cap'n?"

"_Where are you at the moment?" _Trip grinned

"I'm in Captain Robinson's quarters just having a little chat, getting better acquainted" he winked at me, and it was all I could do to keep from laughing. Archer sounded like he was panicked

"_Trip, I need you back in engineering I hope Trip wasn't disturbing you too much Rachel." _I smiled at Trip before I replied

"No, its okay, he is quite interesting to talk to." and closed the comm. link and Trip and I both started laughing,

"That will get him thinking" Trip said after he stopped laughing.

"Yes, I'm sure. Well thanks for dropping by Trip and thanks for the information" I winked at him "Just let him know what I said okay."

"Sure thing ma'am, see you tonight at dinner" Trip said as he turned to walk out of my door.

I sat back down in my chair and sighed, this could not have gone off to a better start, I said to myself, as I fell into a dreamy sleep…

_I sat bolt upright in my chair, looking at time on the wall 1800 hours. Great! I'm going to be late! I got up and fixed myself up and walked down the corridor and turned right down the next corridor, subconsciously aware that I was going to go past Jonathan's door, when, all of a sudden, I was stopped in my tracks by someone standing in my way_

"_Excuse me – " I started to say as I looked up to look the person in the eye, when to my surprise I noticed it was Jonathan, he must have heard me come up the corridor._

"_Good evening Jonathan, I was just on my way to –" I stopped speaking as I was distracted by the fact that Jonathan had stepped even closer to me pushing his legs against mine, forcing me to go backwards until I hit the wall_

"_I could not wait to see you again," he said looking deep into my eyes searching for the affection that was beginning to surface_

"_I didn't know anyone really missed me…" I said seductively, noticing that his face inched closer to mine every second_

"_Ohhh you have no idea" he said as his lips crashed on to mine pulling them into a deep passionate kiss, It made me feel weak at the knees but I responded with just as much fervour. He pulled back my hair and gently kissed my neck when all of a sudden he stopped and started calling "Captain? Captain?"…_


	3. Old Ships and Misconceptions

_Disclaimer: Look at Chapter 1_

"Captain? Wake up Rachel!" I jumped in my seat, taking a few moments to recollect my self before I realized that kissing Jonathan was a dream and then further realizing that it was Jonathan who was waking me up.

"Rachel? Sorry to disturb you, I thought you might like a tour of the ship." He asked me tentatively, I proceeded to sit up in my chair with a faint smile on my face, remembering my dream. Jonathan noticed

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh I just had a really good dream, and I mean _really _good" I replied while looking purposefully into his eyes

"Oh was it about me then!" Jonathan offered in jest, then changed stance "Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, that was inappropriate" he hung his head. I thought on that for a moment, remembering the feel of his lips on my neck.

"No its okay Jonathan, you were right..." I replied, as I stood up and walked to my door, purposely ignoring the incredulous look on his face. "So how about that tour Captain?" I smiled over to him. He quickly reached my side and offered his arm to me "Right away ma'am." We walked out of my quarters and turned down the corridor towards the turbo lift, unaware of the glances and knowing smiles of Archer's senior crew members who were standing together and watching us.

Jonathan Archer held up a glass of bright blue liquid in a toast "To Captain Rachel Robinson, may she enjoy her stay aboard Enterprise" he glanced across the table to where I was sitting and smiled slyly.

"Here Here!" chanted the other senior officers in response

"We all know you will…" muttered Trip out of the corner of his mouth to Lt. Reed who sniggered.

"What was that Trip?" Archer innocently asked knowing full well what he had said.

"Really, Jonathan? Would you enjoy my company that much?" I folded my hands under my chin and looked intently at him batting my eyelids and every one of the senior officers followed suit that is except Sub-Commander T'Pol.

"I hardly think this behavior is appropriate for people who hold the rank of Captain" she said coldly while adjusting her stiff position in the chair. It was Malcolm Reed who responded.

"Are you telling me that as a Vulcan or even as a woman, you have NEVER had a crush on somebody you worked with?"

Jonathan looked like he was about to protest probably to say he didn't have any crushes but Malcolm completely ignored him. His face had started to go red when he caught me glancing at him; I just smiled at him, not believing my luck that he liked me.

"Yes that's correct, my work doesn't allow for intimate relations with a colleague" she replied indifferently.

Malcolm gave up just giving her an exasperated sigh and shaking his head as he turned his attention back to Captain Archer who was staring at me as I sat absentmindedly twisting a loose strand of hair around my finger, and I hadn't noticed that everyone even T'Pol was looking back and forth from Jonathan to myself, that is until Jonathan noticed what everyone was doing and snapped

"Come on people are you going to eat or just let your food get cold, we need our strength up looking for this Xindi weapon?"

At that everyone just settled into their dinner, listening intently as I recounted my times aboard other ships with other captains, at the request of Ensign Sato. An hour later, I excused my self to go to the bathroom when Jonathan interrupted

"May I have a word with you outside Rachel?" I shrugged my shoulders

"Sure."

We walked out side the room and closed the door behind us amid the sniggering of a very immature senior officer's team.

He looked like he had something important to say but was having difficulty starting to talk.

"Yes Captain?" I prompted "What did you want to say?"

"Okay…" he began "This is really hard for me to say but I want to get one thing clear first, I am not placing any pressure on you to extend your limit of duty or responsibility to your Captaincy should you feel this exceeds those limits.

I was confused but agreed with him anyway by nodding my head, he continued

"Rachel, to be quite honest with you, I think you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my life, I have found myself falling head over heels for you since I saw your picture in the data base file that Admiral Forrest showed me before you arrived" It was clear now what he meant by "exceeding limits"

He had his heart out on his sleeve for me to take or break but he was professional enough to know how to react should I say no… but I knew he wouldn't have to think of that

I looked longingly into his eyes; flattered by what he said and realizing my crush was not unrequited I didn't say anything, just smiled softly at him and leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips.

We broke apart and Jonathan had a surprised look in his eyes,

"I really thought you were going to let me down easy" he said cautiously obviously still hoping he wasn't about to wake up from a dream

"You mean to say that the fact that I had a really good dream about _you_ didn't give you any hints" I smiled as I put my arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, Mmm… I thought to myself, I could feel the strength of his arms as he wrapped them around me.

We stood there like that for awhile when then I remembered why I had left in the first place. I pulled away from Jonathan, who could not wipe the smile off his face.

"Sorry to ruin the mood here but I really need go to the bathroom, that's sort of why I left the table in the first place." I said awkwardly. Jonathan started to laugh,

"Of course Rachel, sorry."

"Trust me it was worth the wait" I replied as I walked off to the bathroom.

Jonathan walked back into the room and sat down and joined their conversation about which ships they would love to have, with Jonathan having no need to say anything as everyone already knew what they did out of the room even T'Pol seemed to show some sort of glee at the fact Archer told Rachel how he felt.

I walked back to the room where we were having dinner, just before I was within earshot of the room; Malcolm, Trip and Jonathan were still discussing ships.

"Okay Cap'n what about the Excelsior your old ship you must still love her?" Tucker ventured. Fate it seems chose directly after this moment for me to enter the doorway of the room where I stood shocked and hurt at what Jonathan said next:

"…Ohhh, I don't love her, how could I now anyway, I'm the captain of the best ship in the fleet" he proudly held himself up.

I stood there in the doorway, my eyes clearly showed my disbelief and as my body began to rack with sobs. It was Ensign Sato who made the connection quickest as to what he said and how I could have misconstrued it.

"Captain, wait a min-" Hoshi started before I interjected, "How can you say that?" my hand flew to my mouth as I quickly, while maintaining my dignity walked off to my room and locked the entry key so no one could enter.

Meanwhile, Jonathan, back at the dinner table, was sitting there dumb founded

"What did I say?" It was T'Pol who offered the answer by simply stating

"She misconstrued what you said about not loving your old ship as to not loving her, considering apparently you just declared your love for her; it seems it was a foolish thing to do." Jonathan's hand flew to his head

"Great, now what am I going to do"

"I suggest just leave her until she has calmed down and then confront her about your mistake." offered Hoshi

"Okay, I'll do that. Good night crew." he walked out of the room and down the many corridors that led to his quarters on his way he passed Rachel's,

"Good night Rachel, my love" he whispered though the doors.

I was sobbing continuously into my pillow, realizing that I had only been here for not even a day and look what had happened. You know this happens whenever you involve yourself with anyone, when will you learn! I scolded myself.

All of sudden I heard, Jonathan's husky voice whisper at the door

"Good night Rachel, my love"

My love? What was wrong with him, I was so confused about him and about myself. I just called back

"Leave me alone Captain" Strictly professional I decided from now on. And I fell into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Professionalism and Xindi Ships

Remembering my pact to myself 'strictly professional' I marched into the meeting room the next afternoon, ready for our briefing on the Xindi mission, with my head high and a stony expression on my face.

I walked past Archer who stood up as I approached.

"Rachel-" he began when I cut him off

"Captain, I believe that Admiral Forrest wished me to instruct you and your crew on the attack pattern which would be highly effective against the Xindi." I stared at him waiting for a response. Jonathan's face fell.

"Yes that's correct"

"How would you know they are effective Cap'n?" inquired Trip

"Being as they are of my own creation, and they have been run through many successful simulation tests, I believe that they will work"

Trip looked impressed.

I opened up the video images of the Xindi simulation "As you can all see this was my last simulation, I performed before boarding your ship, and so far it had been the most successful." I played it and sat in silence, staring at the screen, ignoring Archer's attempts to gain my attention.

Over the next half hour, I sat there explaining the "Robinson" maneuvers and its effectiveness in disabling the ship to allow Enterprise to gain information regarding the location of the weapon. Meanwhile, my heart further breaking as I noticed Jonathan's futile attempts to catch my attention.

"That is some mighty fine techniques there Cap'n" remarked Trip "Don't you reckon Cap'n Archer."

"Definitely, excellent work, Rachel. Travis insert the attack pattern into our database, I have a feeling we might need it soon."

"Thank you Captain Archer" I replied stiffly, as I watched Ensign Mayweather walk out of the room.

Trip and Malcolm exchanged looks, sensing the rift between us.

"Hey what's gong on between you two, I could barely pay attention for the environment controls seemed to have plunged this room into ice." Trip asked boldly

Jonathan's eyes connected with mine as he looked expectantly up at me, as if what he said I could forget. He had just told me he loved me and then took it back, with a very flimsy excuse.

I opened my mouth to speak then closed it again, then decided I had to get my self out, "If you will excuse me gentlemen, if this meeting is over I wish to return back to my quarters." I quickly slid out before anyone had a chance to say anything to me.

On my way back to my quarters, I walked with my head hung low, hiding the tears forming in my eyes, I found that every moment I was thinking about Jonathan, but then any nice thoughts I had were punctured by the statement he made that broke my heart:

"…_Ohhh, I don't love her, how could I now anyway, I'm the captain of the best ship in the fleet."_

Just as I was about to completely break down into tears, I felt myself thrown against the wall, the ship shaking with the effect of a phaser blast. I was already on my way up to the bridge when the comm. came through.

_Captain Robinson please report to the bridge._

It was Jonathan who made the call I felt another pang in my heart but pushed my feelings aside as I rushed onto the bridge.

"What's going on?" I demanded as I took my place next to Jonathan "Was that Xindi?"

Jonathan glanced at me, looking surprised at my change of demeanor.

"Yes Captain, primate species to be exact, this actually is Degra's ship we've been after him for months."

"Degra?" I was confused, "How do you know the Xindi's name?"

"That's right, you haven't been entirely briefed yet on our circumstances, Degra is the Xindi responsible for designing this super weapon, our aim is to catch him and his ship to question him about the weapon and then go after it"

"Well it's doesn't seem to be as easy as that, does it."

"Yeah tell me about it – Fire aft torpedo target main engine!" Archer interrupted himself as he barked that order.

God he looked good when he was determined, I thought breathlessly. No! I scolded myself; your life depends on quick thoughts in the now! I quickly snapped my head away from him, ironically making it further obvious to everyone and to Jonathan that I was looking at him.

"Captains, we cannot seem to penetrate their shield plating, what do you suggest we should do now?" Lt. Reed stated. Before Jonathan could reply I ordered

"Commence attack pattern Robinson, Ensign, it's the only way we are going to be able to disable this ship"

"Yes ma'am right away" just before Travis commenced the pattern there was the familiar sound of _beep beep beep_

"We are being hailed" replied a surprised Ensign Hoshi Sato "Its Degra."

Archer stood up and walked towards the viewer screen and nodded at Hoshi to open the channel

"Degra, what is it?" Archer barked

"Oh I just thought you might like a little chat before I destroy you" he said with an amused expression on his face.

Hmmpf! I snorted destroy us, boy has he got delusions

Immediately Degra's head snapped towards where I was sitting, and he looked interested

"Ah Captain, who have we got here, I don't remember seeing her last time we met, probably just one of the servants aren't you woman!" he sneered down at me. That really hit a nerve.

"That's Captain Robinson to you Xindi! I don't care much on your opinion of what I am doing here, just be prepared to be destroyed."

Degra looked like he had been slapped,

"Archer you let your women talk this way to guests! For that clear insolence…" he nodded to his right.

The ship shook as again the Xindi blasted one shot which was aimed perfectly hitting our shields, I fell sideways into Jonathan and he caught me before I hit the ground, he looked longingly into my eyes as he held me there but I pulled myself out of his grip "Thank you captain"

"No problem," he smiled

Degra chuckled softly to Archer.

"You petty humans, all you think about are affection and who you get it from, looks like the Captain's found his mate…." He chuckled again "I wonder what you would do without her."


	5. Capture and Rescue

I opened my mouth to protest but it quickly turned my face into a look of shock as I felt my self being transported off the Enterprise, the last thing I saw was Jonathan lunging towards me trying to catch me before I disappeared.

I reformed on a strange transporting platform, which I recognized instantly as on the Xindi ship. Son of a bitch, I thought, that's why he took that single blast to knock out our shields just to use me as hostage and Jonathan's lingering eyes had given me away as the perfect emotional target. I was on my guard ready as two Xindi came into the room and dragged me out I twisted in their grip but they held me fast. We walked onto the Xindi Bridge and I saw Archer's face though the screen. I felt another pang in my heart as I saw him and all of a sudden I had a desperate urge to get back to Jonathan and the Enterprise. I lashed out and kicked the first Xindi in his side then the other in his head.

"Captain!" I shouted as I ran to the nearest console "Aim for their shields now!" as ordered as I attempted to lower the shield manually. It was all happening so quickly that Degra didn't have a chance to react until he produced a hand held phaser and before Enterprise could fire at their shield emitters or before I registered Archer's shout,

"Lookout Rachel!"

I felt a hot searing pain in my chest, Degra had fired his weapon at me, everything started to swirl black around me and before I lost consciousness entirely, I managed to disrupt the shield harmonics so their shielding was lowered by 50, but not enough I thought as I faded out to Archer's voice shouting

"Degra, you son of a bitch!"

Oh god! Jonathan said to himself as they brought my unconscious body in full view.

"Archer, before you go and try anything heroic, I have a phaser trained on her that will be set on the highest setting and can be shot within an a moments notice, we will give you 6 hours to disarm your ship and prepare for a boarding party and we officially take over your petty human vessel.

"And just say we don't want to do that…" Archer offered being sarcastic, knowing full well the answer

"You will never see Captain Robinson here again." He threatened and then he cut the transmission.

The senior officers had gathered in the meeting room, to decide Enterprises next course of action. While all the other officers had taken a seat Jonathan could not keep still and began pacing the room.

"Damn, that Degra! How the hell could he have known anything about how I feel about Rachel? How?" he was fuming.

"Well with all due respect Cap'n it was pretty obvious." Trip stated

"Trip, goddammit! This is no time for your jokes!" Jonathan shouted as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Whose joking Cap'n? It's true" Trip stated matter-o-factly.

Jonathan sat down in his chair with his head in his hands,

"Look what I've done now; I've jeopardized her and the crew's life"

The crew remained silent, unsure of what to say to console him, T'Pol offered an answer that was certainly unwelcome at the time but cleared Jonathan's head. "Captain, this is why I don't get involved with my colleagues, you should have been wise and more efficient in hiding your emotions at such a critical time, however I accept your inability to do so as you cannot change the fact that you are indeed human." She stood up now and walked over to the Captain sitting in his chair "But now, you must focus on how we are going to rescue her and prevent Xindi from taking control of Enterprise."

Jonathan slowly rose his head out of his hands "T'Pol, you are right, let's get to work people." Half an hour later… "Okay crew, this is what we are going to do, when the 6th hour comes by, we will station the marines at the docking port door, to deal with the incoming Xindi, this assault will be lead by Lieutenant Reed, is that understood Major Hayes?"

"Perfectly clear sir!" he replied.

"But the crucial thing about that attack is it's a diversion for us to board their ship simultaneously. We then proceed to find Captain Robinson, after I disable their shields from the inside, we are instantaneously transported back to Enterprise and then proceed to attack their ship until destroyed, there's no letting them go this time!"

"That sounds logical" T'Pol affirmed "However, Doctor, I think you should prepare for the eventuality of Captain Robinson being injured as she couldn't have taken such a blow lightly.

Dr. Phlox nodded.

"Let's go everyone let's get ready!" Archer said as everyone stood up and rushed out of the room.

"Good, good Archer, for once you are listening to me and accepting our power over you" Degra, replied at Jonathan's statement that Enterprise was now disarmed and waiting for the boarding party.

"We are just now waiting your men to arrive, I have sent some crewmen to greet them, and we succumb entirely to you. What about Captain Robinson? Bring her with you" He said, staring resolutely into Degra's eyes, hoping against hope that their plan would work, knowing it was not going to be easy.

"Oh, I never said I would give her back to you, just that I wouldn't kill her, I could use a girl like her as a servant, I'll soon break her spirit…Excellent, we'll see you then I suppose." Degra replied cheerfully and ended the transmission. Archer stood there by the helm for a full minute, just letting sink in what Degra had just said. The realization of the consequences of failure arose in a clear light. He would lose Rachel forever...

"Captain, they have just lowered shields and boarded Enterprise"

"Initiate site-to-site transport!" and Jonathan disintegrated off Enterprise and aboard Degra's ship.

"I've just got word from the Captain; they are due to arrive any minute now" whispered Malcolm to Major Hayes, who had his team spread out covering the door entirely and would be ready to surround them the moment they arrived.

Transporter beams appeared and with them brought the life forms of the Xindi, the lead Xindi stepped forward

"Thank you for the kind welcome" he sarcastically remarked but the words froze on his lips as the noticed Major Hayes, Lt. Reed and the whole security team with guns trained on them, "Get back to the ship" he hissed but before they could even move… "Fire!" and the Xindi boarders were destroyed.

Jonathan was fortunate that he wouldn't face much opposition as he couldn't be seen. He was wearing a light distorter; Commander Tucker gave it to him right before he left. It the made the light that hit him reflect back in a light wave that was undetectable to the naked eye, Xindi or Human. He ran down the corridors, searching frantically, recognizing that he had little time before Degra realized he was set up. He was about to burst with frustration when he heard a familiar voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are, keeping me locked up here! Your quarrel is not with me or the Enterprise or even Earth, but with your own stupidity and insecurities!" I hollered at the guard sitting with me in my cell, I had regained my consciousness after a short time, I still felt ill, but I wanted to let him have it. My last outrageous attempt to stir him up worked

"What did you say to me human? Would you like to repeat that and see whether you like the taste of my fist!" he raised his hand to hit me, I flinched, but registered shock on my face when, the Xindi guard's hand was suspended mid-air and he was struggling against something. All of a sudden, Jonathan appeared as he was taking a pin off out of his jacket.

"Jonathan!" I said surprised, I wanted to throw my arms around him in a tight hug for coming after me but unfortunately the Xindi guard was going to complicate things.

"You!" he reached for his communicator "Degra –"he stopped, Jonathan had a blade at his throat.

"Yes, what is it Lieutenant? I'm busy" Degra had answered his call. Jonathan pressed the blade harder against his neck. The Xindi commander's eyes were full of fear

"Oh nothing Degra sorry for the interruption, just a little disturbance with the female, it okay now." Degra chuckled

"She will make a fine slave!" then he ended the communication.

Not wanting to risk the Xindi again attempting to alert Degra to our presence, Jonathan struck out with another kick to the head which knocked him out. He then turned to me, his eyes full of concern.

"How are you feeling?" he put his arm around me; I buried my face in his jacket "Thank God, you came!" I stood there holding him for a few moments, when then I remembered that I was still angry at him and I had my 'strictly professional pact' to uphold, so I let go and found something to distract his attention.

"Look a control panel, here I didn't notice it here before" I rushed up to the panel. "Maybe, you should have spent less time yelling and more time searching" Jonathan suggested playfully. I blushed,

"Oh you heard, I was just causing trouble for them Xindi is all." I paused for a second, trying to find a cover for my embarrassment, "Jonathan, we can disable their shields from this console as this contains access to the main power grid!"

"That was part of out plan, first we download their database which will hopefully give us the weapons location, then, the second we disable the shield grid we will be transported out of here and back to the Enterprise then to destroy the Xindi ship once and for all" Jonathan replied grimly.

"Let's get to work" I said, smiling at Jonathan, which seemed to raise his sprits to work harder, because he downloaded the database and disabled the shields in less than two minutes. A few seconds later, we were transported of the Xindi ship, the last thing we saw was four Xindi officers rush up to the cell in time to see us disappear.

It's good to be back on Enterprise, Jonathan thought, when this is over I am going to talk to Rachel and settle our problems. In the meantime…

"Travis recommence attack maneuver Robinson" He glanced over at me, I had a disoriented look on my face, the next second I fell on the floor. Dr. Phlox rushed to sit me up. Jonathan started to go over to see me himself when Travis informed him;

"We're in place Captain"

"Malcolm, fire at will!" Jonathan cried

The explosion was blinding, with the shockwave of the blast just washing over us, Jonathan sank down in his chair relieved that it was over and that now Enterprise had the coordinates of where the Xindi super weapon was being built. But now he had a more pressing concern, he would never forgive himself, if I didn't make it. He watched two of the medical staff carry me out on a stretcher with a grim expression on his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was T'Pol,

"She will be fine Captain, and she is strong."

He nodded his head in agreement, but still sat there worrying about me,


	6. Clearing the Air and Parties

I opened my eyes slowly, I looked blearily up at the ceiling and it took me a few moments to register that I was in sickbay on Enterprise, we had gotten back safely. Jonathan had risked his life to save mine, maybe I was wrong about him, but I was not going to make it easier for him to clear himself. My thoughts were disrupted by Dr. Phlox poking his head around the curtain that surrounded my bio bed,

"Oh Captain! You are awake! Bless you!" the Doctor looked deliriously happy. I slowly propped myself up on some pillows with the doctor's help,

"How long have I been here?" I enquired

"Two weeks to be exact" Dr Phlox, looked towards the door of the infirmary and noticed that Captain Archer was standing there. "Oh, Captain, you are free to leave now actually, you're all better, however you still may experience dizziness and headaches, so I just recommend keeping warm and getting a few good night's sleep and I guess you would be more comfortable, in your own quarters."

"Yes thank you Doctor!" I was happy; I hated the sick bay beds. I got out of bed and got dressed, completely unaware that Jonathan was still standing at the door and the precise moment that I stepped out of the curtain, Jonathan came right up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad that you are okay, I was so worried about you" he murmured into my hair as he clung to me, after a few minutes I could feel my airways constricting, "Jonathan," I feebly whispered "Can you let go now, you're hurting me." He let go straight away,

"I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to." he stepped back, straightened his jacket. We stood there for a moment looking at each other, and then I made to go past him to walk out.

"Rachel, wait!" he held me back "We need to talk about this."

I knew exactly what he was talking about, I my previous plan of making it hard for him when I realized that I was suffering more, tears formed in my eyes.

"What was I supposed to think when you said that about me at dinner? You have no idea how hard it is for me, being a female captain in a male dominated world. I fell in love with you Jonathan, and it really hurt me. It was really hard, ignoring you as I did, but it was the only way, the only way I could control myself." I turned away, not wanting to him to see me cry as the tears made tracks down my cheeks. Jonathan rushed up to me and gave me another tight hug

"Oh Rachel, Rachel, Rachel! This is what I have been trying to tell you, since you ran out of the dinning room, I didn't say I don't love you, I wasn't talking about you, all the senior officers can vouch for that!" he said half exasperated, half smiling.

I folded my arms, across my chest and narrowed my eyes, _he never said that!_

"What do you mean?" I said cautiously

"I love you Rachel, I absolutely do with all my heart, and I meant exactly what I said to you outside the room that night. Malcolm, Trip and I were talking about our old ships is all!"

I could feel my face going red; I cannot believe I didn't think of that, what he said all made sense now,

"I am so, so sorry Jonathan, I feel incredibly stupid." All of a sudden, I felt woozy and swayed on the spot. Jonathan grabbed my shoulders to steady me,

"Are you alright, honey?" Despite I felt like I would collapse any minute, my heart still skipped at the sound of his voice calling me honey

"I need to lie down," I said resting my head against his shoulder "I guess I'm not completely better yet"

"Okay let's find Dr. Phlox and a bed for you" he said, beginning to look around for the doctor.

"No!" I said "No, I want to go back to my quarters, besides, I have a strange suspicion that Dr. Phlox has been listening to everything we have been saying" I whispered, as I heard a scurrying behind some shelves which confirmed my suspicion.

"Alright let's go" he put his am around mine, to steady my walk, and we walked down corridor after corridor until we got to my quarters. Jonathan steadied me up and opened my door,

"I'll leave you to rest now Rachel, we will talk later." he gently kissed my cheek started to walk away.

"Oh Jonathan" I called, trying to maintain my balance as well as a seductive stance, leaning against the wall. He stopped and tuned to face me.

"Yes Rachel."

"I don't want to be alone right now, besides, I'm the one who almost ruined everything by jumping to conclusions" I smiled weakly at him and swayed once more. He rushed up and held me close.

"Forgive _me_ Rachel, let's just put everything behind us and start over again."

"Agreed" I smiled at him as he led me inside my room and the door shut behind us.

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, Ahhh; this is so much more comfortable than the sickbay beds I thought to myself. After a few moments I opened my eyes and noticed that Jonathan was still standing near the door, looking very awkward and unsure of what to do next, I looked up at him

"Jonathan," I called "What are you doing all over there by yourself, come next to me" I patted a spot on my bed next to me.

He slowly walked over to my bed and sat on it, lying down next to me. We just lay there for a few minutes, when I noticed Jonathan reach out and hold my hand.

"So Captain, what has been happening on the Enterprise while I was out of it?" I asked breaking the silence. Jonathan then launched into his story about how we were still on our way to Azati Prime and pretty much it had been smooth sailings.

"That's good" I replied when he finished talking "Don't know what you would have done in a crisis without me, since I did so well the first time round" I hoped he noted the sense of bitterness I felt at being so useless. Jonathan propped himself up on his elbow and faced me putting his hand on my cheek.

"Listen to me Rachel, and listen carefully, you were not useless, you did the best you could in the situation presented to you, I mean there's not much you could have done after being shot and held prisoner with an armed guard sitting with you, okay, and don't forget, who's tactical pattern destroyed the Xindi vessel, yours, so not another word on it" he said countering my unvoiced feelings.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling up at him, feeling physically unable to move as I realized just how close he was sitting next to me.

"Oh Rachel," he started, still with his hand on my face "There's something I wanted to ask you, and I have been thinking about ever since you told me. What exactly about me did you dream?" he smiled expectantly; I could tell he already knew the answer.

"Oh" I blushed, I had no idea he would remember that "Um, - I want you to guess, see if you can figure it out" I smiled playfully up at Jonathan, whose face was held in mock expression of being deep in thought.

Then, he slowly moved himself so that he was partially on top on me and leant forward slowly, looking deep into my eyes. I could feel my breath catching in my throat,

"You're doing okay so far," I whispered, then his lips connected with mine and pulled me up into a passionate kiss, we had both waited a long time for this. I moaned slightly as he moved both of his hands on my face and deepened the kiss. I gave in entirely to him leting his emotion wash over me like a warm blanket. He broke off slowly, savouring the last touch of our lips,

"Was that pretty close?" he whispered and his voice, husky. I looked up into his eyes once more

"Oh yeah, I would say that was even better that my dream, considering, in my dream we were more in a vertical position" I remarked. He quickly moved his leg off of mine and laughed nervously,

"I'm sorry, got a bit carried away there."

"Well, I wasn't actually complaining about it you know, besides, you were keeping me warm and the doctor said to keep warm and get plenty of rest. I would say being here with you, is pretty restful." I grinned at Jonathan, while slowly wrapping my leg around his. He grinned back, his eyes flashing mischievously.

"Well Captain, I think you are well over due for your physical, you can't evade the system forever you know." he slid his hand down from my face on to my neck and then, slowly undid the top button of my undershirt. I started laughing.

"You know you do a great impression of Doctor Phlox, buts it's not something I want to see now, if you get my drift." I raised an eyebrow at him.

Somehow I found the strength to sit my self up till I was eye to eye with Jonathan and then I leaned forward slowly and kissed him softly, then the strength in my lower back and arms just gave out and I fell onto Jonathan, much to his delight, He picked me up and placed me back on the pillows.

"Are you all right Rachel, you must be still pretty weak, I think its best if you limit your movement, however, my heart just doesn't want me to do what technically is right, this will only drain you physically and probably emotionally too." he grinned his gorgeous lopsided grin.

"Jonathan, I'm fine, I don't want you to leave or just sit there and do nothing. We can just take it slow, its fine, now come here and kiss me; I need to be kept warm." I held my arms out to him, and he came into my arms, slowly on top of me so that his face was directly above mine,

"Is this slow enough for you?" he asked smiling

I nodded, unable to speak now, just as he was an inch from my lips…

Bzzz Bzzz.

"Captain Robinson?"

Jonathan sighed with exasperation and put his head down on my shoulder.

"Yes who is it?"

"It's Lieutenant Reed, Captain"

"Hold on a moment, lieutenant." I quickly pushed Jonathan up off me. "Go sit on the seat make it look like you've sat there all that time" I quickly fixed my hair and my bed and then opened the door "Hi Malcolm."

He looked into my room and noticed Captain Archer sitting there, with a cup of tea,

"Oh Captain Archer, good afternoon, I didn't know you were here." he said with a tone of voice that indicated that he wasn't surprised at all.

I led him inside and we sat down on the seats near Jonathan, and I looked expectantly at Malcolm, wondering what it was he wanted to say.

"I'm so glad to see that you are awake now Captain, we have been worried for the past two weeks, so much that we could barely concentrate on our work, I almost fired the torpedoes twice!"

"Thank you for your concern, Malcolm, I'm feeling much better now though still I'm a bit dizzy" I smiled at him, I realized how much more compassionate this crew was compared to my old crew. I loved it here.

"As soon as Doctor Phlox told us that you were awake and that you walked out in the arms in our good Captain here, we thought it was a time for celebration, we're holding a party in the mess hall in 2 hours so be there if your feeling up to it, ma'am." he stood up to leave, "Hope I haven't disturbed you two or anything, but I thought it would have been much nicer to invite you in person rather over comm. link."

"Okay we will be there, thanks Malcolm." I led him out the door and closed I breathed a sigh of relief, "Wow we made that in time, lucky we were taking it slow!" I joked.

Jonathan stood up from his chair and strode over to me,

"I hate being interrupted." He stated as he placed his hand on my lower back and stepped closer to me, pushing my legs forcing me to step backwards, until my back hit the door

"Am I really that worth it?" I asked playfully.

"Ohhh you have no idea…" he returned breathlessly as he leaned in and kissed me tenderly, slowly deepening the kiss to the point where it felt unbreakable. I began to feel myself losing my balance again, so I finally (with great effort on my part) broke out of the kiss, I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Can you take me onto the bed, I'm feeling weak again, I think you're draining my strength out of me quicker than I expected." I smiled at him as he scooped me up in his strong arms and carried me onto the bed and placed me down gently. It was only then when it hit me how much, what had just happened was just like my dream.

"Did you know that…?" I waved my hands gesturing at the spot we were just previously by the door, "was EXACTLY like my dream, it was uncannily accurate."

"I guess it was fate after all" he smiled at me as he lay down next to me and we both just lay there, holding hands not saying anything. I felt warm inside at the thought that he would put my health above his own desires. I moved closer into his embrace, resting my head on his chest.

"Hurry up Rachel, we're going to be late," Jonathan called to me from my door, looking back to see me still trying to get up off the bed.

"Well excuse me Mr. I-haven't-spent-two-weeks-lying-unconscious!" I retorted, laughing at my own futile efforts to lift myself up. I looked up at Jonathan who was smiling dreamily at me and said "Honey, can you help me up here, otherwise I'm not going to make it."

He snapped out of his dream-like state and rushed over and helped me up, we walked out of my quarters and to the mess hall. I had one arm around Jonathan while his other arm was supporting my other side and half carrying me there.

We stepped into the mess hall with everyone bursting into applause when they saw me.

"Trip" Jonathan called out; "Find the Captain a seat won't you, she needs to sit down" Trip rushed over with a chair and helped me lower into it. I smiled weakly at the both of them

"Thanks guys, you have no idea how embarrassing this is looking so weak in front of all these people" Trip smiled sympathetically at me

"Well at least you have dear Cap'n Archer here to get your strength up" he laughed and dodged out of the way before Jonathan could clip him on the head.

We sat around there for the next two hours just chatting and eating food, I spent most of the time dealing with people asking how I was going and how I was feeling. I was beginning to get sick of it and looked at Jonathan purposefully who was standing with Travis and talking; he excused himself and came over to me

"What's up hon?" he whispered but the few people sitting near heard and started cat calling him. He turned around to them and said

"Shut up the lot of you or you'll end up in the brig!" That stopped them.

"I'm feeling really tired now, do you think it would be all right if we went?" I asked

Jonathan nodded and began to help me up when a young ensign came over the comm.

_Bridge to Captain Robinson _Jonathan pressed the button for me

"What is it ensign?"

Every body by this stage had gone quiet listening to the conversation that was commencing

"There is an urgent video communication from Starfleet on a secure line, its Admiral Forrest."

"Patch it through here" I replied

"Yes ma'am."


	7. Disaster and New Promises

A video screen apprised from the table near me with the admiral's face on it

"Good afternoon Captain, I'm glad to see you are feeling better, Captain Archer told me you were injured aboard that Xindi ship, how mighty resourceful you were Rachel, if you weren't already Captain, I'd promote you!"

I laughed weakly

"However, Captain, the news I bring today, is no laughing matter" his face had gone somber, "This morning at 0900 hours a Xindi ship appeared within firing range of the Columbia, which was in space dock and fired, exploding the warp core which as well as taking the whole ship and most of space dock, it took out the Xindi ship, we can only surmise that it was a suicide mission, revenge for the destruction of Degra's ship."

I had tears in my eyes, my dear Columbia, I had abandoned you

"How many were on my ship Admiral" I asked my voice firm, trying to keep myself from crying.

"Everyone, Captain, they had yet to be transferred they were scheduled to leave this afternoon, ironically."

_Everyone_, I thought, if only I had been there I could have helped. Jonathan seemed to have read my mind.

"Rachel, there's nothing you could have done, you know that, had you have been on that ship you would have died too." Jonathan said, with his arm around my shoulder.

"I know, I know, i just can't help feeling guilty, it was my ship after all."

"Captain Robinson, there is something else that I wish to discuss with you, it might not seem like the right time, but I had planned to ask you anyway; Captain, you have shown great skill and bravery in light of this Xindi disaster, not two weeks ago now, due to your resourcefulness in the position you are in, I request that you remain on Enterprise and assume the role of first officer"

Jonathan looked up surprised at the Admiral "What about T'Pol, not that I'm complaining at the prospect of permanently having the Captain aboard my ship, she has been a pleasure to work with, though we already have a first officer"

"Well Archer," Admiral Forest began "It seems that the Vulcan High Council wish for T'Pol to return to Vulcan and assist with scientific research, it would seem to be a position that she has greatly wanted. She will be leaving in a year though so to give enough time to complete this mission."

Everyone looked over to T'Pol, who looked as pleased as a Vulcan could be,

"Yes, it true Captain, I was informed about it this morning and the Admiral here wished to tell you first." she turned to look at me "Captain Robinson, I would be glad for you to take my position, as I would leave it in no other hands." she nodded at me and Jonathan.

"I would be thrilled to take on this new position; I have so far enjoyed my time here with Captain Archer and the crew, who have treated me with the utmost respect."

Quite a few crew members started laughing, trying to do it quietly but failing miserably.

"I don't know what your crew is laughing about Archer but it seems they like Robinson a lot, will you accept her as your first officer?" Archer looked into my eyes and said

"It will be my pleasure to have her aboard permanently."

"Well that's excellent, I will be contacting you shortly Rachel for the times of the memorial services that will be held, but I am glad that we have one decent male captain in Starfleet that treats you as you deserve" he smiled warmly "Forrest out." As his picture disappeared from the screen everyone burst into applause with some yelling out "Congratulations Captain!"

"Well thank you and thanks for the lovely party, but I'm feeling tired again, I think I should go and rest after all its Doctor's orders." I winked at Jonathan.

Jonathan helped me up, and once again, I placed my hand around his waist as he helped me walk out of the mess hall and to my room.

"How did you ever get so lucky as to have such a wonderful crew eh? I mean, bless their souls, my crew was alright, but no one really liked me that much, except for Ensign Johnson, the only one who actually looked up to me like no one else on the ship did." I asked, while we were walking to my room. Jonathan stopped walking and turned to me,

"Rachel, I think the question that should be asked here is how did I ever get so lucky as to have you join my crew." and with that he leaned in and kissed me softly on my lips. When we reached my door he picked me up entirely and opened the door and went through and he placed me down on the bed.

"Rachel, I wanted to ask you, since you are still pretty incapable of doing anything for yourself at the moment." he began, when I opened my mouth to protest he continued "Uh, Rachel, you know what I mean, would you like me to stay with you tonight?" I looked gratefully up at him,

"Thanks Jonathan that would help me a lot."

A couple of hours later of just sitting round my quarters and talking, I decided that wanted to go to sleep.

"I'm going to go and get ready for bed Jonathan okay?" I called out to him as I steadied myself and walked across to my bathroom. When, as I was shuffling along, I swayed and fell backwards, purely of my own imbalance and seconds before I hit the floor, Jonathan caught me.

"You can't do anything can you Rachel?" he joked "I guess I'm going to have to help you get dressed." I blushed a deep crimson

"Oh no you don't have to Jonathan, I can do it" I said, determined not to show my weaknesses in front of him, not that it mattered he seemed to know anyway, He looked at me matter-of-factly,

"Look Rachel, I can't have you collapsing on the floor and hitting your head again, then you will be unconscious for another two weeks."

I was a little bit nervous and worried, being as I had not had many good experiences with Starfleet males, so I didn't know what to expect with him. Then I remembered something that Trip had told me from my first day aboard Enterprise:

"_Everything he does is in the best intentions, he would never ever in his whole life take advantage of anybody just for personal gain, trust me on that one."_

Then I thought what if just this once I trust him, and see where it goes after all I can't be cynical all my life…

"Okay, Jonathan alright, I accept your help." I gave in to his loving stare. We closed the bathroom door behind us and as I went to unbutton my undershirt, he stopped my hands, looking into my eyes and I couldn't help but trust him he sat me down a stool and slowly undid my buttons then unzipped my uniform. I sat there, goose bumps appearing all over my arms and I found my breath to be short and raspy as he calloused hands crept over my skin. Jonathan stopped

"Are you alright Rachel? You look a bit funny?" he had a genuine look of concern on his face. There's no way I could tell him why I was losing my breath; the very touch, of his strong hands was driving me crazy as surprisingly his hands were soft and gentle,

"Oh I'm just tired Jonathan, I've had a very trying day." Thankfully he accepted my reason and then he continued to undress me, slowly slid my uniform down my legs and taking off my shoes while keeping his hand upon my thigh a moment longer than he perhaps intended. He then helped me to put on my pajamas and night gown. When he finished he stood up and smiled at me.

"Well, I should be less capable more often." I remarked "If I get you to undress and dress me everyday."

"You don't always have to be sick." he smiled slyly as he helped me to my feet and led me to bed.

"Rachel, I have to go for a moment, I just have to get changed myself then I will be right back." he bent over my face and kissed my forehead.

When he went I felt really alone, the few minutes he was gone, seemed like hours when he finally opened my door and stepped in. I took in the sight that was before me; his shorts hugged his legs nicely which were just muscle, then his shirt stretched over his chest and arms accentuating his stomach, arm and chest muscles. I smiled over to him. He came over to me and sat on the edge of the bed next to me,

"Good night Rachel, I'll just be down on the lounge if you need anything" he got up and turned to go when I grabbed his wrist, he turned back to me.

"What are you talking about, I can't have you staying on the lounge, you can stay up here with me, after all you deserve it, the way you have been taking care of me" I said graciously.

He smiled gratefully at me as he walked around to the other side of the bed and got in. This was the final test I thought, if he tries anything now, I will know that it was his intention all along and boy will he regret it, however even to my surprise when he got in, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the lips and said

"Goodnight my love, after all I have to keep you warm isn't it." I smiled softly at him as I closed my eyes and leant my head against his. Like this in each other's arms we fell asleep, forgetting any doubts I ever had about Jonathan and for the first time in my life truly knowing that I will be living and working with a man that I can completely trust that I know that he would come and rescue me if I was in danger or trust to catch me before I fall.


End file.
